A variety of bathtub protection devices are currently known in the prior art. For example, there are inflatable as well as padded devices which surround or encase just the water spout of a bathtub to protect a user of the bathtub from banging his or her head, arm or some other body part while bathing or when entering into or exiting from the bathtub. However, such protection devices do not fully protect the user from bodily injury from the water spout and also do not facilitate comfortable use of the bathtub by a child and an adult alike. In addition, such protection devices are not designed to cover the water flow control knob or knobs of a bathtub and thus a user still may be injured from banging his or her head, arm or some other body part on the water flow control knob or knobs while bathing or when entering into or exiting from the bathtub.